Dragon Age: Shadow of Fereldan
by Memnon45
Summary: A child of two worlds will start his journey in the land of his mother and meet his fate in the land of his father. Read about how Shiro Belmont will help a king regain his thrown and how he saves a country at war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Memnon45 here, I have a new story for you a challenge from Stigma18. I know I said I was going to update Mortal Kombat Changing Fate but this new story has me interested, this is a Hobbit/Dragon Age story, the character is a half elf born in Middle-Earth named Shiro Belmont his father Victor Belmont is a human Grey Warden from Fereldan and his mother Idrial is a Rivendell elf. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I also hope the challenger Stigma18 likes it.**

 **I don't own The Hobbit, Dragon Age or the oc. The Hobbit is owned by J.R.R Tolkien, Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and the oc is owned by Stigma18.**

Dragon Age: Shadow of Fereldan

Prologue: Journey Begins and Meeting the Burglar

In Rivendell in the house of Elrond sat a tall figure reading a book, as the autumn leaves fall around him giving a peaceful setting to the environment. The person reading was 6'2 and looked to weigh at least 175ibs, smooth alabaster skin, large sharp icy blue eyes, long eye lashes giving him a feminine look and straight black hair going just below his ears and cover's his left eye, he also has a lean muscular look to him. His name is Shiro Belmont son of Victor Belmont and Idrial of Rivendell, Victor is a human from a land far away from Middle-Earth called Fereldan, he came to Middle-Earth by accident when the ship he was on blew it off course and caused him to ship wreck along the shoreline of Middle-Earth. Idrial found the ship wrecked foreigner and brought him to Rivendell to help him heal. During Victor's stay in Imladris they grew closer first becoming friends, rivals, lovers then husband and wife, Victor asked her to marry him under the full moon, with the full blessing of Elrond. Months later Idrial told Victor about her being pregnant and she gave birth to a beautiful half-elven child that they named Shiro, Shiro was the perfect combination of Victor and Idrial he has his mother's hair and eyes while he also had Victor's hard features and stern face. Victor never thought he could love someone even more than he did at that moment, for a number of years the little family was happy but it didn't last. Victor gathered his family together and told his family about the order he was a part of the Grey Wardens an order created to combat the blight and darkspawn, he also told them about how the Grey warden only had a number of years before the taint in them becomes to much for the body to handle, they will start to have dreams signaling them that the end is near. Victor told them the dreams started coming to him again. The news saddened by the news but they made sure to make each year count, eventually the day came when Victor succumbed to the taint not wanting to be separated from his family he was buried in Rivendell, a couple of months later Idrial to passed on joining her beloved in the afterlife she was buried next to her husband. Ever since then Shiro was raised by Elrond, even though he was only half elven he was never treated differently from anyone else. Elrond taught Shiro about his heritage and about the different beings inhabiting Middle-Earth and the different elven kingdoms both current and lost. He was also taught about the different human kingdoms, Shiro eventually developed the need to visit the different places that Elrond told him about but not before learning how to defend hisself. Shiro became very skilled with both the sword and bow but Elrond told him experience is a better teacher by far, when he left Rivendell he came upon a Dunedain Ranger encampment and lived among them for a couple months learning among them and being trained by one of there members when he did leave he left no longer a child but a experienced man of the wilderness. Shiro continued to explore Middle-Earth seeking wisdom but also being the one to give wisdom to others, he also became known as a defender of the innocent, protecting the common folk whenever they needed him. But no matter how far away he was he always returned to Rivendell to visit the graves of his parents, putting flowers on there graves and paying his respects. Which is where we find our lone half elf still reading his book under the tree in Rivendell not aware of a figure approaching him.

"Shiro, can you come with me please?" Said the man judging by the tone of voice.

Shiro looked up and saw a elf a little taller than he was wearing a brown robe to reflect the time of year, he had long brown hair going to his shoulders, pointed ears even though he only looked like he was in his late thirty's his eyes had in them the look of someone who has seen more than anyone else. This man is Elrond the lord of Rivendell and the one who raised Shiro when he was still a child.

"Yes, lord Elrond, but may I ask what it is you need me for?" Shiro asked, Elrond waved Shiro to follow him, as Shiro got up and followed Elrond.

"We have a guest that has asked to see you, he will explain everything once we get there." Elrond told him as they approached a pavilion.

"Will you at least tell me his name so I am at least prepared." Shiro asked slightly annoyed at Elrond, but all he got was a small smile from the elf lord knowing the young elf doesn't like being left in the dark.

As they approached the pavilion Shiro saw a old man slightly hunched over smoking a pipe, with a cup of tea on the table, he had a weather beaten face with a pointy nose and a long scraggly beard. He wore grey robes, with a grey scarf wrapped around his face, to finish of the outfit he had a pointy grey hat. Leaning against one of the pillars was a brown walking staff, the old man was none other than Gandalf the Grey. Shiro met Gandalf on one of his many travels, the traveling wizard was attacked by a group of goblins that came down from the Misty Mountains, before they could harm the seemingly defenseless old man arrows rained down on the goblins before they even had a chance to react. When the last of the creatures was struck down Shiro made his presence known, Shiro realizing the man he saved was Gandalf was surprised to finally meet the one the elves called Mithrandir, he was thanked by Gandalf for his assistance even though he didn't need it. They traveled together for awhile Gandalf observing people and giving wisdom while Shiro went with him to learn more from the wise wizard.

"Gandalf it's great to see you again but what has brought you here to Rivendell?" Shiro asked the old man who chuckled before pointing to a chair for Shiro to sit on.

"Well my young friend I have come to ask if you would like to accompany me when I go to the Shire and eventually on a quest." Gandalf said to the half elf, Shiro had a curious look on his face wondering why the Shire and what this quest is all about.

"I would like to go with you to Gandalf but what is in the Shire that requires you to stop there, if I remember correctly you are not very well liked there by the older hobbits and what is the goal on this quest you have planned?" Shiro asked wanting to be prepared ahead of time before agreeing to this.

Gandalf nodded his head in agreement, happy that Shiro didn't agree right away.

"Well we are going to the Shire to recruit a young hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins I feel he has gotten to comfortable and this quest will be good for him." Gandalf explained to him.

Shiro nodded his head understanding since hobbits are known for not going on adventures or quest except for those of the Took clan who are well known for going on adventures.

"But what about this quest, what is it about I noticed you avoided telling me." Shiro said giving the old wizard a questioning look knowing he deliberately did this, Gandalf with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

"We are going on a quest for the Lonely Mountain, I believe that dragon has had that treasure long enough and it's time for him to leave." Gandalf said with a smirk on his face. Shiro with a shocked look on his face was wondering if the old man has been out in the son to long or drunk to much alcohol recently.

"Gandalf, you do realize that we will need more than just a hobbit, wizard and half elf to take back the Lonely Mountain." Shiro said to the wizard, Gandalf look like he was offended,

"Of course, you didn't think I was mad to think only three of us would be able to take back the mountain and kill the dragon." Gandalf said with a annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry Gandalf but can you please tell me who else is going with us?" Shiro asked the old wizard, Gandalf then gave Shiro a look that said I know something you don't.

"Well thirteen dwarves are also coming with us, among them is Balin, Fili and Kili. Gandalf said to him.

"Great I haven't seen Fili and Kili since I traveled to the Iron Hills and Balin was always someone I enjoyed talking to. Tell me if Fili and Kili are coming is _he_ coming as well?" Shiro asked the wizard.

Knowing who Shiro was talking about Gandalf nodded his head making his beard swing back and forth.

"Yes, _he_ will be coming as well but he will arrive at a different time but he will come soon." Gandalf said to him.

"Ok when do we leave for the Shire?" Shiro asked the old wizard. Gandalf then got up from his seat and acquired his staff leaning against the pillar.

"I would like to leave as soon as possible, before it gets to late. I will meet you at the main gate." Gandalf told him. Shiro got up from his seat and went to his room given to him by Elrond when he stayed in Rivendell. He entered his room and went to the closet that was in the room, he opened the closet and found his ranger garb. A gift from his time with the Dunedain, it was one of there treasures and in the short time he lived among them he was given the garb. The outfit Shiro was wearing was made of blue and black cloth made to stand against the elements over the cloth was mithril breastplate, pauldrons and vambracers with metal gauntlets covering his hands. He then put on boots that looked like they had wings on them, the boots are called the cyclone boots a gift from his father. Victor told him that they increase the speed of the wearer, they made Victor a terror on the battlefield because his father's enemies would fall before they even knew he was there.

Shiro then strapped his sword to his hip and bow and quiver of arrows to his back he left his room to meet up with Gandalf at the gates. When he finally arrived at the gates he noticed Gandalf leaning on his staff, obviously waiting for the half elf.

"It's about time you arrived I was thinking I would have to leave without you." Gandalf said in a playful tone, Shiro rolled his eyes at the wizard after traveling so long with him he became used to his antics.

"A elf is never late Mr. Gandalf nore is he early he arrives precisely when he means to." Shiro said in his best imitation of Gandalf's wizened voice. Gandalf's lip started trembling and eventually exploded in laughter with Shiro joining his laugh with his. The two companions then left out the gates on the road to Rivendell trading stories and songs for the road. Shiro even asked how will the dwarves know which house will be Bilbo's when they do get there. Gandalf responded by telling them if Bilbo reacts like he thinks he will, he plans to carve a mark on his door as a sign for the dwarves.

After a couple days of travel they finally arrived in the Shire home of the hobbits a peaceful people that mind there own business and don't like to be involved with the outside world that much. As Gandalf and Shiro traveled through many of the hobbits on the road looked to the stranger wondering what there business in the area was. They already knew who Gandalf was but Shiro was even more a stranger then the old wizard. Shiro didn't react to there stares but he had to admit that he felt a little uncomfortable about the whole situation. Gandalf eventually stopped in front of a small home with a round porthole with a green door and brass doorknob in the center. Sitting on the steps smoking a pipe was a hobbit with curly brown hair, he wore a white shirt with overalls and brown pants. The hair on his feet was brushed neatly and was steadily tapping to a song that only the young hobbit could hear. The hobbit noticed that he had company looked up and seen an old man leaning on his staff while the old mans traveling companion seemed to be waiting for something. Bilbo couldn't see the second figures face because he had cloth covering his mouth and nose the only thing Bilbo could see were his ice blue eyes.

"Good morning." Bilbo said to the two, Shiro gave a nod deciding to let Gandalf do the talking. While Gandalf looked puzzled by the greeting.

"What do you mean, do you wish me a good morning or is this a morning to be good on whether I want it or not?" Gandalf asked the now bewildered hobbit, Shiro just shook his head at the old wizards antics but didn't say anything.

"All of them at once I suppose." Bilbo said slightly wondering if the old man had taken leave of his senses. Bilbo then realized that the wizard was staring at him and was slightly put off by it.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf continued to stare at him before responding.

"That remains to be seen, I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf said testing the waters in how Bilbo will respond.

"An adventure, no I don't imagine anyone west of Bree will be interested in adventures. Nasty disturbing and uncomfortable things, make you late for dinner." Bilbo said with a nervous chuckle as he went to his mail box to check his mail, hoping the two companions would go away. He noticed that they haven't left and Gandalf was still staring at him.

"Good morning." Bilbo said as he turned to head back in his hole but was stopped by the voice of Gandalf.

"To think that I would have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son, like I was selling buttons at the door." Gandalf said in an amused voice as he hobbled after the hobbit, Shiro still remaining outside the gate on the road not feeling a need to follow not wanting to scare the already nervous hobbit.

"Beg your pardon." Bilbo said wondering how the old man knows the name of his mother.

"You have changed and not entirely for the Better Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said, Bilbo now curious about the old man turned to him.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bilbo asked the wizard.

"Well you know my name, though you don't remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me." Gandalf said finally getting the attention of the hobbit.

"Not Gandalf the wondering wizard who makes excellent fireworks, Old Took used to have them all the time on Mid Summers eve. I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo said he then put his pipe back in his mouth.

"And where else should I be, I'm pleased you at least remember something about me even if it's only my fireworks." Gandalf said secretly offended that the young hobbit only remembers one thing about him, Shiro was chuckling outside the gate at Gandalf's tone. Bilbo heard the light laughter and turned his focus to the masked companion of the wizard.

"I'm sorry sir but who are you?" Bilbo asked not wanting to be rude. Shiro lowered his hood and mask letting his black hair spill out and exposing his pointed ears.

"My name is Shiro Belmont of Rivendell, I'm here to keep are dear wandering friend out of trouble." Shiro said with an amused tone and was lightly chuckling again as Gandalf gave him a withering glare making his bush eyebrows look like a giant caterpillar.

"Are you an elf sir?" Bilbo asked him, never seeing any of the fair folk close to the shire, but he noticed this man was built rather thick to be an elf but to fair to be a man.

"I'm half human and half elven master Baggins. My father was human while my mother was an elf." Shiro told the hobbit. Bilbo noticed he said was about both his parents, he then realized both his parents must be dead but didn't ask because he wasn't sure if it was a sore subject. He then turned back to Gandalf.

"Well that's decided, it will be very good for you and most amusing for me I shall inform the others." Gandalf said as he then turned to leave.

No, no we do not want any adventures here not today, I suggest you try over The Hill or across The Water. Good morning." Bilbo said before stumbling into his door before opening it then closing the door behind him, he then proceeded locking his door hoping that the situation would be final.

Gandalf then approached the door and carved something on the door that Shiro couldn't see.

"Well I have to say that went rather well don't you agree." Gandalf said as he approached his traveling companion. Shiro looked at him in confusion, it seemed to him that Bilbo wanted nothing more to do with any adventures.

"Are you sure Gandalf? Master Baggins seemed to be quite put off by our presence mostly you then me it seemed." Shiro said to the wandering wizard. Gandalf turned to Shiro with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Like I said this will be good for him, now I have a task for you my friend." Gandalf said to the half elf. Shiro turned to the wizard wondering what it is.

"I want you to remain in the Shire and wait for Balin he should be arriving soon and with his age he will need you to guide him." Gandalf said to him, Shiro nodded his head in understanding.

As they walked to the outskirts of the Shire Gandalf turned to Shiro.

"Well this is where we part ways my friend, now I want you to wait here for Balin. Since he knows you he will explain to everyone else that you are a friend." Gandalf said to Shiro.

"Ok Gandalf, when will they arrive if I may ask?" Shiro said to the wizard, Gandalf nodded his head.

"They should be arriving tonight and soon to, so I suggest you get comfortable. I will be back soon good day my friend." Gandalf said to the half elf as he disappeared around the bend leaving to gather the dwarves.

Shiro then got comfortable in a tree close by that overlooked the road into the Shire. He then closed his eyes to be well rested for when the dwarves arrive.

 **Ok everyone I hope you like this chapter and Stigma18 I hope this chapter is good enough. Favorite and review if you like and I promise Mortal Kombat will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here is another chapter of Dragon Age: Shadow of Fereldan, sorry about my long absence but I am back now, please accept this as an apology. Ok here is chapter 2 of the story.**

 **I don't own Dragon Age, The Hobbit or Shiro Belmont. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware, The Hobbit is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, Shiro Belmont is owned by Stigma13.**

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Party and Reunion.

Hours later nightfall fell over The Shire, Shiro was still waiting in the exact spot Gandalf told him to be at. While waiting Shiro took a little rest and that's when Shiro woke up to see that it was now night, he started to wonder if he missed seeing anyone entering Bilbo's home but that was not the case. On the road Shiro noticed a dwarf with white hair and a white beard, a small smile started to appear on his face because he recognized this dwarf, it was Balin an old friend of Shiro. They met when Shiro was in the Blue Mountains for a time and they shared tales and drinks with one another. When Balin finally got close enough Shiro decided to make his presence known.

"Well, well it seems the years have been kind to you, old one." Shiro said while climbing down from the tree. Balin turned around and saw his old friend Shiro, a smile appeared on his weather-beaten face.

"Why hello Shiro it's good to see you again, I haven't seen you since Kili's 77th birthday." Balin said to the young half-elf, Shiro nodded his head his smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah it has been awhile, Gandalf came to Rivendell and asked for me personally. He told me about your quest to retake the Lonely Mountain are you sure is now a good time." Shiro said to the dwarf, Balin surprised that Shiro knows about the quest already but also happy that he is there to offer his assistance.

"Yes, now is as good a time as any but why would you think otherwise, I know you didn't come here to talk us out of it since Gandalf asked you to be here?" Balin asked Shiro

It's just that times are becoming more dangerous and I have been hearing whispers on the road that orcs and goblins are on the move and it so happens to coincide when you are about to begin this quest." Shiro said to the old dwarf.

"Balin I want you to keep my being here a secret until _he_ shows up." Shiro said to the old dwarf, Balin looked up at Shiro and nodded his head consenting to Shiro's request.

The duo continued walking until they approached the hill where Bilbo's hobbit hole was, they walked through the gate and upped to the green door and Balin started to knock. The small pitter patter of bare feet on a wooden floor was heard on the other side of the door, the door was opened to show Bilbo in a robe.

"Balin at your service" Balin introduced hisself with a small bow, his white beard almost touching the floor. Bilbo with a questioning look on his face stared for a moment before remembering his manners.

"Good Evening. Bilbo said in a subdued voice.

"Yes it is though I think it might rain." Balin said walking in quickly as though it might rain at that very moment.

"Is that a gut feeling you have Balin or is it because your joints are acting up?" Shiro making his presence known asked the old dwarf with an amused grin.

"I will have you know Shiro that my joints are perfectly fine." Balin said with a frown but the smile never left his eyes.

Bilbo now noticing the half elf immediately let him in glad to see a relative familiar face and hoping that he would explain why there are two dwarves currently conversing in his dining room. He turned around and saw Dwalin and Balin gave each other a head but and started laughing. Shiro looked over to where Balin was headed and noticed a rather intimidating dwarf that towered over Balin, he wore leather and furs as his primary clothing and had steel knuckle dusters on his hands. He had a heavy brown beard that reached to his neck, he was bald on this head and had dwarvish rune tattoos on his head and the backs of his hands. Shiro realized that the dwarf must be Balin's little brother Dwalin.

"They are brothers, that is usually how dwarf siblings greet each other." Shiro said to the hobbit who was looking at the half elf for an explanation.

"Don't worry all will be explained soon but you might want to focus on those two for now." Shiro said as he brought to the hobbits attention that the two dwarf brothers were currently in his pantry with Dwalin filling up a cup of mead and Balin looking for something to eat. Shiro made hisself comfortable by going into the living room and relaxing in a chair. Eventually the doorbell ringed again and had Bilbo scurrying off to answer it once again.

Shiro followed the hobbit from a distance to see who will be on the other side and he was pleasantly surprised. Two young dwarfs were standing there one in a tan traveling coat, a sword strapped to his back, bracers on his wrist with daggers in them he also had blond hair and beard mustache combo. His hair came to his shoulders and had a few braids with silver caps on them to keep the braids in place his mustache was also in braids that hung down to his chin his mustache had the same silver caps as the one's in his hair.

Next to him was a dwarf with a weather beaten black traveling coat, underneath his arm was his weapons which looked like the hilts of two sword and a short bow with a quiver of arrows. His hair was brown and he did not have much in the way of a beard since it was mostly stubble.

"Fili and Kili, at your service." The two dwarves said separately at first but said at your service in unison with a deep bow. Both rising with smiles on their faces.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said with a smile still on his face not knowing he pronounced the name wrong.

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said in almost one breath while trying to shut the door on the two dwarves.

"What, has it been canceled?" Kili asked while pushing the door open again.

"No one told us." Fili said with a suspicious look in his eye.

Shiro was around the corner trying to suppress his laughter at the hobbits flustered mind.

"No, nothings been canceled" Bilbo said to the two dwarves wondering if they had a touch of fever.

"That's a relief." Kili said the smile returning to his face as he forced his way into the house, with Fili following his brother.

"Careful with these I just had them sharpened." Fili said unstrapping his weapons and tossing them to the bewildered hobbit. Kili was walking around the entrance hall commenting on how nice Bilbo's home is.

"It's nice this place, did you do it yourself?" Kili asked the hobbit as he looked at the bundle of weapons given to him by the two dwarves.

"What? No, it's been in the family for years." Bilbo said as he turned around and noticed Kili scraping the bottom of his muddy shoes in the furniture.

"That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?" Bilbo asked the young dwarf.

Dwalin came from the pantry and looked up noticing the two young dwarves.

"Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand." Dwalin said as he wrapped his heavily muscled arm around Kili's neck.

"Mr. Dwalin." Kili said with a smile on his face happy to see the gruff dwarf.

The three dwarves made it to the dining room where Balin is to give them instructions on what to do with the table.

"Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in" Balin said to them as they each took a part of the table and pushed it into the other room to make room. Bilbo came to see what they were doing but froze when he heard the word _Everyone._

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked the dwarves but they were to focused on there task to answer his question. He was about to go ask Shiro what was going on but before he could one again the door bell started ringing.

"Oh no." Bilbo said at this point getting tired of the whole thing dwarves coming in uninvited and rearranging furniture without asking Bilbo at this point is now at wits end.

"No. No. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There's far to many Dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke I can only say it is in very poor taste." Bilbo ranted as he opened the forcefully causing another group of dwarves this time seven to fall at his feet with an especially fat one landing on top of them causing the one's on the bottom to groan in protest at the weight.

Behind the dwarves leaning forward on his staff was Gandalf with a concerned look on his face.

"Gandalf" Bilbo said in a not so surprised tone.

The dwarves eventually got up off the floor and went to Bilbo's pantry and raided it taking all the food out and putting it on the dining room table with Bilbo running back and forth telling them to put everything back but it all was ignored. Gandalf eventually did a head count and noticed that they were one dwarf short.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin said to the traveling wizard.

Dori came up to Gandalf and gave him a small glass of red wine that the wizard seemed to enjoy. He then went to the room Shiro was in.

"I swear he would be late for his own funeral, he always does this he did the same for Fili's birthday." Shiro said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Don't worry Shiro he will come after all he liked to be fashionably late." Gandalf said trying to placate the young elf. Shiro sighed and nodded his head at the wizards reasoning.

"Your right I should be more patient after all that's what Elrond always told me." Shiro said taking his seat again, Gandalf left and came back with a plate of food and a cup of mead for Shiro which he took and gave his thanks. Shiro ate in silence observing the dwarves and the flustered Bilbo following after the dwarves that are exploring his house. Gandalf eventually went after Bilbo and asked his what was wrong. Bilbo explained he was wondering what the dwarves were doing in his house telling him that he doesn't want to get use to them. After his rant Ori came up to Bilbo asking what he should do with his plate.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Fili said taking the plate and tossing it to Kili who caught it in one hand with a pipe in the other and in turn tossed it to Bifur who is currently at the sink washing the dishes.

Bilbo trying to stop them from tossing his silverware and dishes around his house worried that they might fall and break but once again his pleas for them to stop fell on deaf ears. Bilbo looked in the dining room noticed that the other dwarves sitting at the table were tapping there silverware on the dishes.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo said to them hoping they would stop.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said to the other dwarves around the table as they continued to tap the silverware on the dishes and to stomp there feet. Kili as he was catching the silverware started to sing with the others soon joining in tossing dishes and silver ware as they did.

 _"_ _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and smash the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine_

 _On every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When your finished_

 _If they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates"_

All the dwarves then started laughing as Bilbo looked around to make sure nothing was broken and he looked on the table to see all the dishes were perfectly clean showing no signs that they were used at all, Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief. Shiro in his corner was holding back his laughter while happy that the dwarves were enjoying there time in Bilbo's home even though Mr. Baggins hisself looked ready to call it quits. Then a loud knock was at the door and the festive mood and laughter quitted down everyone looked at each other all knowing who has finally arrived.

"He is here." Gandalf said in almost a whisper almost not heard by the hobbit. Gandalf went to answer the door and was greeted by a dwarf with a air of nobility about him. His beard was black with a few grey streaks and neatly trimmed, his hair went to the top portion of his back also with a few streaks of grey, his apparel was a simple traveling coat with fur around the neckline and he wore chainmail armor with more fur around the neckline extending to the font of his chest, he wore vambraces and a sword strapped to his side. He looked up at the wizard with a pleasant grin on his face.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin said as he stepped into the house taking off his cloak and hanging it up.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said wondering what the newcomer was talking about.

"There is a mark I put it there myself when I was with Shiro." Gandalf said to the hobbit, Thorin looked up at the wizard, Fili and Kili came out of the dining room after hearing the half elf's name.

"You ran into Shiro, tell me is here to help us as well?" Thorin asked the old wizard, Fili and Kili were also wondering as well hoping to see the half elf again.

That can wait until you are properly introduced. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said introducing the dwarf. Thorin looked at Bilbo trying to see what Gandalf see's in the hobbit before him.

"So this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked the hobbit as he walked around him inspecting him to see if he was up to the task.

"Pardon Me?" Bilbo asked wondering what the dwarf meant.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin asked wondering what Bilbo's preferred weapon is in conflict.

"What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked the hobbit again waiting for an answer.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said to Thorin wondering what this was all about.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said as the other dwarves laughed at what there leader said.

"I remember you said almost the same about me Oakenshield, yet I showed you my worth many times." Shiro said as he made his presence known. The other dwarves besides Balin went on the defense standing in front of Thorin as if that would protect him from the unknown person before them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here." Thorin asked hand still on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it and cut down the intruder.

"Aw Thorin don't you recognize me, after all we are shield brothers after all." Shiro said as he lowered his face mask and hood exposing his face causing Thorin to release his grip on his sword and Fili and Kili to relax. The others were still on edge though. Thorin noticed this and immediately told them to calm down.

"Calm down, this man is a friend he has shown true loyalty to us then others of his people. This is Shiro Belmont the one who fought beside me, my father and my father's father at Moria." Thorin said as he pushed through the group and grasped Shiro's forearm with Shiro grasping his also.

"It's good to see you my friend, I am glad that you will take part in this quest for there is no other I trust to be by my side." Thorin said to Shiro, who nodded in return.

"Well I know you wouldn't last long without me and I have to make sure you live to sit on the throne of your ancestors my friend." Shiro said to Thorin who returned his grin. Thorin stepped back with Fili and Kili taking his place greeting the half elf with enthusiasm. Eventually everyone sat around the table and Shiro gave Thorin a bowl of stew and a cup of mead except Bilbo who chose to stand since there was no more room.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin as he ate.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said giving them the good news

"All of them!" Balin exclaimed happy that all the kingdoms came together since it was difficult to get them together because of the usual grievances.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked cutting the happy voices short waiting for an answer from Thorin. Thorin sighed putting his spoon down his appetite all but forgotten.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin said to the assembled company and everyone started to talk under there breaths silently cursing Dain and the Iron Hill dwarves hoping there beards become infested and fall off.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked causing the dwarves to look at the hobbit. Gandalf than spoke hoping to take the eyes off the hobbit.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf told the hobbit who went to get a candle for Gandalf. As the hobbit left, Gandalf pulled from his pocket an old parchment that was slightly torn around the edges.

"Far to the east over ranges and rivers beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf said as he unfolded the parchment revealing it to be a map. Bilbo returned with a candle and looked over Thorin's shoulder to see it.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read as he looked at the map.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin informed the company at the table, Oin then took up where his brother left off.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. _When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."_ Oin said with a smile on his face. Bilbo returned to the group concerned.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked with a tremble in his voice, Shiro turned to the hobbit with a concerned look on his face wondering how the hobbit is taking all this. Bofur turned to address the hobbit.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, Teeth like razors claws like meat hooks. Fond of precious metals." Bofur continued to explain what a dragon was but was stopped by Bilbo who was looking more terrified then he already was.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said as he started to breath heavily, Ori soon stood up and with a brave face spoke.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori said to the assembled company, Shiro stood up and stared at the young dwarf.

"I do not dought your courage Ori, but do not be so quick to throw your life away you have many years ahead of you to show your courage and when the time comes for it you will know." Shiro said to Ori as his brother Dori pulled him down to his seat.

"The task would be difficult not with an army behind us but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best nor brightest." Balin said and soon the others started to take offense.

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked looking ready to start a fight, before it got out of hand Fili spoke.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us to the last dwarf." Fili said as he slammed his hands on the table and Shiro couldn't help but smile knowing that he would make a great ruler someday. Kili than spoke up.

"And you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said having the company turn to Gandalf who looked a little flustered.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say…"Gandalf tried to say, Shiro was surprised since he never seen the wizard so at wits end.

"How many, then"? Dori asked the wizard who turned to them.

"What?" Gandalf asked the dwarf hoping for an explanation.

"How many dragons have you killed"? Dori asked with the others leaning forward with rapt attention for Gandalf's answer.

"Go on, give us a number." Dori said and soon all the dwarves got up out of there chairs and started shouting at one another. Bilbo tried to get there attention hoping to stop them. Thorin soon stood from his chair and shouted at them in dwarfish.

"If we have read these signs, do you think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin said getting the others ready and willing to take back there ancestral home and kill the dragon. But Balin ever the clear thinker halts everyone's good mood.

"You forget the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said his face solemn the others now knowing this are now pondering how to get in.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said pulling out a golden key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked the whisper in a breathless voice, shocked to see a key into Erebor.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now. As well as this." Gandalf said giving the key to Thorin and also taking out a ring from his pocket. The ring was thick made for a dwarf. The ring was made of silver and had a purple gem stone in it.

"This is the ring of Durin III my ancestor, father said he would pass it on to me." Thorin said under his breath. He put the ring in his index finger and put the key in a gold chain.

"If there's a key there must be a door." Fili said with the rest of the company now coming to that realization.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." Gandalf said as he pointed at the runes on the map and showed where the door would be.

"There's another way in." Kili said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder a big smile forming on his face.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are carful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf finished explaining what needs to be done to the assembled company.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said now catching on to the grand scheme of the things

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said drawing everyone's attention to him.

"And are you?" Gloin asked the hobbit, Bilbo turned around to see if anyone else was there seeing no one he turned and faced the company a puzzled look on his face.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked wondering what Gloin was talking about. Then Oin took up where his brother left off.

"He said he's an expert. Hey." Oin exclaimed happily thinking that Bilbo was boasting his skills.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life." Bilbo said quickly deflating the assembled dwarves' mood.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said, Shiro became surprised at the old dwarf's tone, he expected that from the other dwarves but not Balin.

"Nope." Bilbo said agreeing with the dwarf.

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said adding his two cents to the discussion of whether Bilbo is qualified for the job.

Soon the dwarves started arguing among themselves some saying he is fine for the job, others immediately disagreed. As the arguing was growing louder Gandalf made his presence known, seeming to grow taller with his shadow encompassing the entire room and almost snuffing out the candles and he spoke in a thunderous voice.

"ENOUGH! IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR, THEN A BURGLAR HE IS. Gandalf said to the assembled dwarfs causing them to quiet down and not say anything to further enrage the traveling wizard.

Shiro had only seen Gandalf get like this once and it still scared him to no end, Shiro had always suspected Gandalf was more than he let on what he did just a couple of moments ago further proved that theory. Gandalf calmed down and talked in his usual wizened tone.

"Hobbits are light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf said informing the dwarves on the capabilities of hobbits, Bilbo tried getting Gandalf's attention but the old wizard ignored him. Gandalf then turned to Thorin.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins, There's more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including myself." Gandalf said to the company who looked down and thought for a moment.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf said, hoping that Thorin would agree and Shiro hoped that Thorin would agree also but knowing how especially stubborn Thorin is even for a dwarf, it was a coin toss.

The atmosphere became very tense, the twelve dwarves were all looking at Thorin waiting on his decision wondering what his decision would be. Shiro leaned forward as well wondering what his old friend would say but also knowing he would make a smart choice. Finally Thorin spoke staring at Gandalf the whole time.

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract." Thorin said to Balin completely ignoring Bilbo's protest about the whole affair.

Shiro was smiling the whole time as he looked at Thorin knowing he would make it pass his stubbornness and think about what's smart. Balin explained the proceedings about the contract payment, expenses, and funeral arrangements, with Shiro wondering why he put that in there because surely if Bilbo was killed on this journey they wouldn't just leave him on the side of the road.

Bilbo took the contract given to him and started to read over it sighing in worry the whole time. Thorin got up from his seat and whispered into Gandalf's ear.

"I can't guarantee his safety." Thorin said to the wizard. Gandalf turned to Thorin.

"Understood." Gandalf said but he looked like he didn't agree to that estimate. But Thorin wasn't finished.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin finished making sure Gandalf understood the consequences of wanting Bilbo to join the quest. Gandalf turned to look Thorin in the eye.

"Agreed." Gandalf said to him, looking worried now. Wondering if he doomed Bilbo to a horrible fate.

Bilbo started reading off the terms to the contract getting to the part of the contract of him being killed by Smaug.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked wondering what that was about.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said as if it was completely normal. Bilbo started sighing again trying to get his breathing under control.

"You all right laddie." Balin asked concerned for the hobbit.

"Huh? Yeah." Bilbo said but Shiro wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the company or hisself.

"Feel a bit faint." Bilbo said more to hisself than the others. Bofur decided to make things worse by opening his mouth.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said making things worse, Shiro quickly got up from his seat and went to the hobbit. Trying to calm him down.

"Just breath Bilbo, just breath in and out. Can you do that?" Shiro asked the hobbit who nodded.

"Air. I need air." Bilbo said again to hisself. Once again Bofur making things even worse by opening his mouth.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then: Poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said as if it's nothing already scaring the poor hobbit. Bilbo started to stand up straight appearing calm but Shiro knew better.

"Nope." Bilbo said and fainted, he would of fell on the hard floor but Shiro quickly caught him and walked up to Bofur and smacked him in the back of his head. Shiro then took Bilbo to his living room and put him on his couch, then got a cup of tea for the hobbit to steady his nerves.

"Oh very helpful Bofur." Gandalf said also annoyed with the dwarf. He then walked into the study to talk to Bilbo.

"Really Bofur, there are some things you say and some things you don't say. This was one of those things you don't say times." Shiro said annoyed with the dwarf. But Shiro wasn't done yet.

"Thorin you may not be responsible for what happens to Bilbo on this journey, but I will guarantee he will see the Shire again. I will not allow him to die so you can get a throne that is currently in the hands of a dragon." Shiro said to Thorin and the assembled dwarves. They all stared at Shiro surprised he talked to Thorin that way. Thorin smiled and punched Shiro's chest with Shiro returning the gesture.

"That's why I am glad to have you here Shiro, I know that you will protect us with your life and allow no harm to come to us." Thorin said with a goodhearted smile. Shiro returned the smile with his own.

"Well someone has to make sure you don't get into trouble, because I know you wouldn't last a second without me." Shiro said making Thorin laugh with Shiro joining in.

Shiro left in search of the hobbit, he found Bilbo in the entry way among the packs and cloaks sitting in a chair. Shiro walked up to him causing the hobbit to look up at him.

"Listen Mr. Baggins I know your scared, but I have to agree with Gandalf that this journey will be good for you." Shiro said to the hobbit.

"But this is all I have known, your heard them the wilds is no place for someone like me." Bilbo said with his eyes downcast, Shiro started to chuckle.

"You know I was the same way when I was your age, I was afraid to see what the outside world had to offer. But that all changed when my uncle told me stories about the world but good and bad. That ignited the wonder in me and now I have experience and knowledge that only a few have." Shiro said to the hobbit.

"Gandalf said that he won't be able to make sure I come back." Bilbo said trying to fight down the urge to agree to the quest. Shiro turned to Bilbo and ruffled his curly brown hair. Bilbo surprised by the gesture looked up at the half-elf.

"Gandalf may not be able to, but I will make sure you come back home. With a tale to tell those who will listen." Shiro said to the hobbit. Before Bilbo could say anything else he heard a deep humming coming from his living room. Shiro smiled knowing what was going on.

"Come with me, you are about to witness something a select few in Middle-earth have heard." Shiro said beckoning the confused hobbit to follow him.

The pair arrived to the living room with only the fireplace as a source of light. The dwarves were all humming in tune with one another. Thorin staring into the flames remembering when Smaug came to Erebor, he then started to sing with the dwarves following after.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep_

 _And caverns old_

 _We must away_

 _'_ _Ere break of day_

 _To find our_

 _Long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring_

 _On the height_

 _The winds_

 _Were moaning_

 _In the night_

 _The fire was red_

 _It flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches_

 _Blazed with light_

Shiro pulled the hobbit away, wondering what he thought of the dwarves song. Bilbo felt a new energy rise in him the urge to journey forth and see what the world had to offer.

"Just think about your decision before you say no Mr. Baggins." Shiro said to the hobbit. Bilbo agreed to think on it, after the song he showed the group gathered to rooms he had but a few had to camp out on the couches or floor. Shiro was given a room to hisself, Shiro immediately took his armor off and climbed into bed letting the comfortable mattress and pillow put him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Memnon45, here coming at you with another chapter of Middle Earth Shadow of Ferelden, now sit back relax and enjoy the story.**

Ch.3 Troll Attack

Shiro was currently waiting outside Hobbiton with the thirteen dwarves and Gandalf. They were waiting for there new burglar, Gandalf and Shiro were sure Bilbo will appear the dwarves were not as convinced, so to pass the time Gandalf and Shiro made a wager, the dwarves agreed and wagered 20 coins each that Bilbo wouldn't show up, Gandalf and Shiro bet 260 coins that Bilbo would show up. After a while Bilbo did show up, running to catch up to the company with the contract in hand.

"Wait, wait." Bilbo shouted causing the company to halt in their tracts waiting for the hobbit to catch up. Bilbo finally caught up to them and stopped at the side of Balin.

"I signed it." Bilbo said and handed the contract to the old dwarf who took out a pair of spectacles to read it, Shiro chuckled at Balin, seeing that age hasn't made his sight any better.

"Everything appears to be in order, welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin welcomed the young hobbit as he put the contract away in a bag. The other dwarves start to chuckle except for Thorin.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said, Bilbo then turned to Thorin with a scared expression explaining there is no need for a pony and how far he walked. But it was for naught as dwarves picked him up and deposited him on a pony.

Bilbo who has obviously never ridden a pony before kept the rains up, Shiro trotted next to him and showed him the proper way to hold the reins. It didn't take long for Bilbo to get the hang of things but there is always room for improvement.

After a while the dwarves started tossing a coin purse down the line, which Bilbo was quick to notice, he turned to ask Gandalf what was going on.

"Whats that about?" Bilbo asked the wizard who kept his eyes straight as he answered the hobbit.

"Making wagers on whether you would turn up, they simply bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf answered the hobbit who looked at him. Shiro then caught a purse and deposited on a belt he then turned to the hobbit.

"I bet that you would, despite your lack of self-confidence the Took in you burns strong in your veins Master Baggins, I have met a few Took's that have done great things on the road even old Bull surprised me a few times." Shiro said to the hobbit. Bilbo then turned to Gandalf and asked his question.

"What did you think." Bilbo asked the old wizard, Gandalf didn't answer right away causing Shiro to chuckle at the wizard leading the poor hobbit on the belief that he didn't feel confident Bilbo would show up. Bilbo's answer came in the form of a purse tossed Gandalf's way who caught it with fluid precision despite his old age.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said with a chuckle as he put the coin purse in a pouch hanging around his shoulders. Bilbo then sneezed using his hand to cover his mouth and nose.

"Oh, this horse hair, having a reaction." Bilbo said as he went through his pockets searching for something.

"Stop, stop we have to turn around." Bilbo said causing the company to turn to him and see what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked him, while Bilbo continued to search his pockets.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said to the wizard. Causing Shiro to smack his own forehead not a good idea when you're wearing metal gauntlets. Shiro almost fell off his horse from the impact. Luckily no one was looking.

"Here, use this." Bofur said to the hobbit as he ripped a piece of his jacket off and tossed it to the hobbit, who caught it and held it like it was disease ridden which it probably was. The company started to laugh at the hobbits look.

"Move on." Thorin ordered as the company continued on their way. They passed out of the shire and more into wild land, not many people lived out this way and the only things seen out there were animals and traders traveling to one of the major cities.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins, if you are to reach your journeys end. Gandalf said to Bilbo. "You are accustomed to the rolling hills and little rivers of the shire, home is behind you the world is ahead.

They traveled further through wild country and occasionally stopped for breaks, but these were to far in between for the hobbit, who started to miss his home. But Bilbo can say that the land is indeed beautiful. Finally, night came, and everyone was making camp, Thorin ordered one the dwarves to get a fire started, when the fire was started a few of the dwarves started preparing a small stew. Once everyone was fed a few of the dwarves settled down in there bed rolls, with Bombur making the most noise from his snoring. Shiro was a little way away keeping watch, his elven sight picking out anything that came to close so far it was only small animals. Gandalf leaned against a rock smoking his pipe.

His keen ears picked up a screeching noise, he loosened his sword in his scabbard knowing the sound of orcs anywhere. He hears Bilbo ask what the noise was.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, Kili then turned to the hobbit.

"Orcs" Kili said with Bilbo repeating the name, snapping Thorin awake thinking that the creatures were near.

"Throat cutters, there will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said to the now spooked hobbit and Kili picked up where his brother left off.

"They creep up in the wee hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet no screams just lots of blood." Kili said further scaring the hobbit. The brothers then started to laugh but it was cut short by Thorin. "you Think that's funny?" Thorin asked a small glare on his face. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked as he looked at his nephews.

"We didn't mean nothing by it." Kili said looking down ashamed, Shiro knowing Thorin is in one of his brooding moods when the memories came back went to his friend.

"No, you didn't." Thorin said to them. "You know nothing of the world." Thorin then went to the far cliff looking far but not seeing the land but the time when his grandfather and father led him and an army of dwarves to Moria.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause then most to hate orcs." Balin said to the young dwarves, Balin then told them about how the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain tried to retake Moria but the orcs got there first.

While Balin was telling his tale to the dwarves and Bilbo, Shiro went over to Thorin and stood by his side. Not saying anything but letting Thorin know his presence was there, the two have been through a lot since Moria, Shiro fought alongside the dwarves and fought by Thorin when he went up against Azog the Defiler.

"We shore have seen our share of orcs haven't we Thorin?" Shiro asked the dwarf, Thorin turned to the half elf and through his beard you can see a smile.

"Yes, we have my friend, you have shown yourself as a true friend of my people. Unlike the other members of your kin." Thorin said to Shiro, Shiro's smile dropped at that. When Thorin's kin lost the Lonely Mountain to Smaug and the elves of Mirkwood turned the dwarves away Thorin developed a hatred of the fair folk.

"Thorin you are going to have to let go of this hatred you have for elves, when you do reclaim the Lonely Mountain the elves of Mirkwood are going to be your neighbors." Shiro said to Thorin, Thorin had a scowl on his face at that, remembering how the elves didn't help in retaking the Lonely Mountain.

"Unlike you Shiro, the rest of your kin don't know the meaning of the word loyalty. It was you who chose to come and help my folk the rest of them hide in their forest." Thorin said with a sneer on his face. Thorin turned to return to the camp, but Shiro put his hand on his shoulder and turned Thorin to face him.

"I'm not saying forgive their inaction, I'm saying give them a chance like you did with me and don't immediately cast them aside my friend." Shiro said to Thorin who just looked at him and nodded.

When Shiro and Thorin returned to the camp, Balin's tale was finished and as Shiro and Thorin approached Bilbo asked a question.

"The Pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked Balin but before the old dwarf Thorin answered.

"He slinked back into the hole from whence he came, that filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said angry at the mention of the orc that killed his grandfather. Shiro picked up where Thorin left off.

"I even took care of his only living son, Bolg. He was known for attacking my kin on the road with a band of orcs and when he found out about his father he attacked the home of Fili and Kili's mother. I was in the area and was able to drive them back and kill the orc." Shiro said, remembering how Fili and Kili came close to losing their mother. "But enough of this grim talk, let's all settle down and gets some sleep we have a long journey ahead of us." Shiro said and everyone settled down for the night.

 **The next day**

This day turned out to be bad, it's raining, everyone's irritable and they were low on provisions. They continued there journey either way, Shiro knew that the rain wouldn't last long.

"Ere, Mr. Gandalf might you do something about this deluge?" Dori said irritated by the downpour, Gandalf who was in a similar mood replied to the dwarf.

"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain stops." Gandalf replied to Dori in an equally irritated tone. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Shiro started to chuckle at the grey wizard, Gandalf always became irritated when he didn't have enough to eat and with the weather like it is he became even more irritated.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked the grey wizard.

"What?" Gandalf asked to Bilbo's question.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked him.

"There are five of us, the leader of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the Blue wizards, I have quite forgotten their names." Gandalf said to the hobbit.

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo asked noticing he left out one remaining wizard out.

"That would be Radaghast the Brown." Gandalf said to the hobbit.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked the wizard, Shiro then let out a snort of laughter at the hobbits question. Gandalf looked at the half elf and swung his staff at him but Shiro angled his horse out of the way and started to laugh at the wizard. Gandalf let out a huff and turned to the hobbit.

"I think he's a great wizard in his own way, a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals." Gandalf said to the hobbit. "He watches over the vast forest lands to the east and it's a good thing to, for evil will always try to find a foot hold in this land."

The companions continued on there journey, eventually the rain did stop and the sun shined down warming there spirits and there clothes from the downpour. Thorin pulled his horse up on hill and surrounding forest, with a ruined house.

"We shall camp here for the night, Fili and Kili look after the pony's make sure they don't stray to far." Thorin told his nephews, Shiro and Gandalf went to investigate the ruined farmhouse.

"A farmer and his family use to live here." Gandalf said to Shiro, Shiro investigated further into the house while he turned to Thorin. "I think it will be best if we move on, make for the hidden valley."

"I told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin said to the dwarf, Shiro knew about the hidden valley and where it leads.

"And why not, the elves could help us." Gandalf tried to convince the stubborn dwarf. "We will get food, shelter, rest and we have a map that we can't read Lord Elrond can help us."

"Help, when the dragon attacked Erebor what help came from the elves." Thorin said to the wizard. "Orcs plunder Moria desecrating sacred halls the elves looked on and did nothing, you asked me to seek out the ones who betrayed my grandfather and my father."

"You are neither of them, I did not give you that map, key and ring so you can hold onto the past." Gandalf said to the dwarf.

"I didn't know they were yours to keep." Thorin said sharply to the wizard, Gandalf looked at Thorin before turning around and heading for his horse. Shiro who heard everything walked passed Thorin to his own horse.

"Shiro where are you going?" Thorin asked the half elf, Shiro turned to Thorin with a disappointed look upon his face.

"I am going to get him back and get away from a stubborn dwarf who is to spiteful to realize when he needs help." Shiro said to the dwarf and took off after the wizard leaving the dwarves and hobbit behind.

Shiro caught up to the wizard after a while, the sun was already setting at that point. Shiro angled his horse so he could get in front of the wizard's horse.

"Gandalf please forgive Thorin, I know he is stubborn and has a head full of rocks, but he didn't mean anything by it." Shiro said to the wizard, Gandalf looked at the half elf a smile forming on his face.

"He is truly lucky to have a friend like you Shiro, with your patience you would have made a great wizard." Gandalf said to him.

"Thank you, Gandalf, but where are you going?" Shiro asked the wizard.

"Looking ahead." Gandalf said to him, Shiro just looked at the wizard like he had taken leave of his sense but didn't question the ways of the wizard.

Shiro and Gandalf traveled further and came across a caravan that informed them of trolls that came down from the mountain. Shiro turned in his saddle and noticed the light of a fire, to big to be the dwarves camp fire, Shiro turned his horse around and kicked its flanks racing back to the camp to warn the dwarves.

Shiro arrived at the camp site to see it empty he looked around for any sign of the dwarves. His search led him to a path that judging by the tracks the dwarves took. He followed the camp that led to a huge fire. On a spit being turned by a troll was some of the dwarves, the others were in sacks off to one side along with Bilbo. Shiro saw Gandalf making his way through the rocks on the other side, so he decided to distract the trolls with a little pain. He strung his bow, drew three arrows and let fly.

The trolls let out yells of pain as arrows went into their knees, Shiro drew his sword and charged into the camp.

"I have to say Thorin I'm getting tired of bailing you out of trouble." Shiro said as he kept his back to the trolls.

"Don't go there Shiro, you know I bailed you out of tight spots as well. You remember that time I had to help you escape from that human woman's husband." Thorin said, Shiro was dancing around the troll's clumsy grabs.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that, also your one to talk you I had to help you escape from that dwarf maidens father and her." Shiro said as he sliced the fingers of one of the trolls. Shiro dodged under the hands of another troll and sliced the back of his knee's. Gandalf who was in position saw that the sun was high in the sky. Shiro was blocking a knife which was big enough to be a cleaver being wielded by one of the trolls. Shiro was deflecting heavy strikes from the trolls, after deflecting one strike Shiro's sword was broken at the hilt and he was backhanded by the troll knocking him on his back.

"SHIRO!" Thorin shouted trying to get loose from the sack, Fili and Kili also trying to get loose to help there friend. The troll raised the big knife to bring down on the defenseless half elf. Gandalf then decided to make his presence known.

"The dawn will take you all." Gandalf shouted drawing the attention of the three trolls. The trolls then started to wonder who the wizard was with one asking if they can eat him. Gandalf then struck his staff on the rock splitting it so the sunlight can shine through. The trolls then turned to stone where they remained for the rest of there days.

The dwarves were released from the sacks and cut from the spit. Thorin as soon as he was loose ran to Shiro and helped him up.

"You came back." Thorin said to Shiro, Shiro smiled and clapped the dwarf on the shoulder.

"Don't be so surprised I knew you wouldn't last a second without me my friend." Shiro said sharing a laugh with his friend. The dwarves then gathered around Gandalf to ask where he went, the wizard responded with the same words he said to Shiro.

"But what brought you back" Thorin asked the wizard.

"Looking Behind." Gandalf said to the dwarf who gave a smirk. Thorin and Gandalf started to wonder why Mountain Trolls traveled that far south and Gandalf informed him they haven't done that for an age.

"Not since a dark power ruled these lands." Gandalf said, Shiro looked at Gandalf knowing who he was referring to. Thorin and Gandalf then realized that the trolls couldn't have moved around during the day and that they must have a cave nearby. The company spent a good portion of the day searching for the cave and didn't find it until the sun was high in the sky.

They eventually found the cave and entered it, Gandalf and Thorin found barrels filled with swords of different makes and shapes. Shiro went off by hisself further into the cave, feeling something pull at him. Shiro eventually found a small alcove on an altar was a sword, dagger and bow. The sword was of elven make with runes going across the cross guard and down the blade in a sheath showing the blade. The knife was curved into a sharp point with runes also on the cross guard and down the blade in a brown leather sheath. The bow was a dark blue with runes of dwarvish writing on it and the bow itself was of dwarvish make.

Shiro walked to the alter and discarded his empty sword sheath, dagger and bow. He strapped the new sword and dagger to his back and the bow was slung over his shoulder. When Shiro was done strapping the weapons to hisself, he noticed a small locked chest, he examined the lock and noticed it had a simple mechanism. Shiro took out a lock pick and started to pick a lock after a while the lock came off and Shiro opened the chest.

Inside the chest was a beautiful Mithril Hammer, with ancient elvish script along the head and handle. Shiro reached inside to pick up the hammer, but as he held it in his hands a light enveloped his hand and arm, Shiro screamed in pain. The pain was so intense Shiro didn't know he was falling and he didn't hear his companions calling his name, he was only aware of the darkness rising to envelop him in its sweet embrace.

 **Ok guys that's chapter three of this story. I hope you guys enjoy and I am glad to be back doing this for you guys. Oh, and Stigma13 the one who gave me the challenge to make this story has a Percy Jackson/Darksiders story challenge and if there is anyone that wants to take it PM him for details. Ok Peace Guys.**


End file.
